


SonAmy: Hypnotize

by GothNebula (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, hypnotize, magic book, sonamy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GothNebula
Summary: Sonic realizes that Amy stopped chasing him for three days. He finds a book that would help him bring Amy back. What do you think he will do? Find out as you read.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	SonAmy: Hypnotize

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sonic or sonic related characters.

Sonic was running away from his fangirl crush Amy Rose. She was catching up to him.

"Slow down Sonic!" Amy shouted for him.

"Come on Amy! Chasing me is fun! Gotta run!" Sonic dashed away leaving Amy on the ground.

"Oh. Why does he do that? Maybe I should stop chasing him" Amy sighs sadly and goes home.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

* * *

Sonic was running around in the open grass area. He couldn't find Amy anywhere. She didn't chase him for three days; it was getting him so worried. He loved how she chased him; it was more like a game of tag.

"Where could she be? She always chases me every day" Sonic scratched his ear.

"Maybe because you don't give her a chance to spend some time with you" a voice said.

"Who said that?" Sonic looked around.

"I did" it was Tails; he flew down from the tree.

"Tails, buddy, what you doing here?" Sonic asked his best pal.

"Watching you running around looking for Amy" Tails said.

"Man, Amy hasn't been chasing me for three days" Sonic sighs.

"Probably because she thinks you don't like her. Maybe she gave up for chasing you" Tails said.

"What? No way had she given up on me" Sonic said.

"Well you should go to her and cheer her up" Tails said.

"I don't know, bro. She's probably mad at me" Sonic said.

"You're on your own pal, I gotta go back to my Workshop" Tails flew off.

Sonic was thinking of something to have some fun with Amy. He dashed off to the city.

Sonic was walking down the sidewalk; he then spots a book on the ground. He picks it up and it titled 'Hypnotize'. He dashed off to the park and climbed on top of a tree. He reads the book.

An hour later; he got an idea. An evil idea as he chuckled evilly.

"This is going to be fun" he smirked evilly.

He goes to Amy's house; he rings the doorbell and the door opens. Amy was not in a good mood today.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Amy mumbles.

"Hey Ames. Where have you been for the past three days?" Sonic said seductively. This made Amy blush.

"Uhh…..I…." Amy stepped back as Sonic was walking close to her, this made Amy grow nervous. "Stopped chasing….you"

"Mmmhmm" he said seductively. He pinned her wrists against the wall. This made Amy grow scared.

"Uh…..Sonic?...Are you…..ok?" Amy stammered trying to get him off but he was too strong. He saw her look, as he smiled evilly.

"What's the matter Ames? You miss your Sonikku?"

"Sonic, what are you doing? Let go!" Sonic shook his head.

"Look into my eyes Ames" his eyes turned into a hypnotizing green swirl. This made Amy froze as she looked in his eyes. She was in a trance.

"Are you under my spell Ames?"

"Yes Master Sonic" Amy said in a trance.

"Good, as I snap my fingers you will do what I say"

"Yes Master Sonic"

"3, 2, 1" he snaps his finger. Amy stands up and waits for his response.

"Come here Amy" he motions his finger for her to come here.

"Yes Master Sonic" she walks up to him and stops.

Sonic smirks and leaned into her ear.

"I want you to make me some chili dogs for me" he whispers to her ear.

"Yes Master Sonic" she goes to the kitchen to make some chili dogs. Sonic was enjoying this; he lies down on the couch waiting for Amy to be done with the chili dogs.

Five minutes later; Amy comes in the living room with the plate of chili dogs in her hands. She walks up to Sonic and gave him the chili dogs.

"Good girl. And also a can of soda please?" Sonic asked.

"Of course Master Sonic" she goes back to the kitchen to get a soda. She comes back in and hands him the soda.

"Thanks" Sonic opens the cap and takes a sip of his soda.

"Anything else Master Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Hmmm…maybe a back massage for me?" Sonic asked.

"Of course Master Sonic"

Sonic sits up from the couch and lets Amy go behind him. She takes off her gloves and gold bracelets; she gently rubbed his back with her soft hands. This made Sonic moan and groan as he liked how her hands were so soft. He takes a bite of his chili dog.

'This is fun. I really like Amy' in his thoughts.

* * *

Ten minutes later; he told Amy that she could stop massaging. He finished his lunch. He told Amy to take the plate back to the kitchen. Which she did and came back in.

"Follow me Ames" he motions his finger to come over here.

"Yes Master Sonic" she follows him upstairs and into Amy's room. He and Amy sits crossed legs next to each other.

"Amy, when I snap my fingers you won't remember what happened. 3, 2, 1" he snaps his finger which made Amy woke up from her hypnosis. She saw Sonic in front of him.

"What happened? What are you doing here Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Oh no. I can't remember anything. I don't know what-" Sonic put his finger on her lips.

"Shhh…." he leans in and kisses her. Amy was so shocked that he was kissing her for real. She kissed back and played with his quills which made him purr. They pulled away. Amy knew what he did that she smirked at him.

"I know what you were doing when you came here" Amy smirked evilly. This made Sonic grow nervous.

He chuckled nervously, "That I hypnotized you?"

"Mmmhmm. And I also read the book about it" Amy smiled evilly.

Sonic gulped nervously knowing what she was about to do.

"Look into my eyes Sonic" Amy said seductively.

"Don't look into her eyes. Don't look into her eyes." Sonic prayed but no success since he looked straight into her hypnotic eyes.

"Once I snap my fingers you will do what I say Sonic"

"Yes Mistress Amy" Sonic said in a trance.

"Good boy. 3, 2, 1" she snaps her fingers.

"What can I do for you Mistress Amy?" Sonic asked.

"I want you to go on a date with me"

"As you wish Mistress Amy" he takes her hand and walked out of the room.

'You sure know I never lose Sonikku' in her thoughts.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> This is too funny! Hahaha! :)


End file.
